Feedback Update: Ardougne Achievement Diary
October 27th, 2009 First off, sorry to all of you for not bringing a feedback update for Within the Light. This was partially because we were spending so much time making this week's huge feedback update as good as possible and also because there wasn't that much feedback we could update on! The only thing we could have done, with the teleport crystals, was introduced with last updates in the 'In Other News...' section, Anyway, on with the show! And what a show because today we have introduced not one, not two, not even three but six brand new achievement diaries - Lumbridge Hard tasks and Elite tasks for all the other diaries to match the recent Ardougne one. I won't give away too many spoilers but we hope you'll find lots of uses for the upgraded rewards and experience lamps. Check out the knowledge base for more details. Also, we've updated some tasks for the Lumbridge Diary and improved the rewards for the Fremennik Diary. On top of that, we've also improved the design of the Ardougne cloaks to make them more distinctive and changed the thieving reward to give you, well, more rewards. Finally, we have made the cape reward from the Ardougne elite diary into a separate item (Ardougne Cloak 4) and made it a bit more useful. Have fun out there with the content you all asked for! ---- Ardougne Cloak 4 This cloak and four experience lamps granting 50,000 xp (not 45,000 xp) in any skill over 85 can be collected from King Lathas. In addition to all the bonuses from Ardougne cloak 3, the fourth cloak has unlimited teleports to the Ardougne allotments. Wizard Cromperty will now give 200, rather than 150, pure essence per day. When wearing the cloak, players will receive the option to bribe guards, knights of Ardougne, paladins or heroes when you fail to steal from a store for an increasing amount of gold. Guards cost 400 gold, Knights of Ardougne 550 gp, paladins 700 coins and heroes 800 gold. Also, the cape has better bonuses in combat as shown in the table below: Any players that received and used all 4 of the 45,000 xp lamps can receive an extra lamp granting 20,000 xp in any skill over 85. Those who used three can get a 15,000 xp lamp and so forth. Remaining 45,000 xp lamps that haven't been used are automatically upgraded to 50,000 xp. Lumbridge & Draynor Hard Diary The Lumbridge & Draynor Hard tasks are the only free addition to the game with this feedback update. After talking to Explorer Jack, any player with the necessary levels can complete the diary for a new Explorer's Ring. The tasks are: Lumbridge Ring 4 The reward for the hard diary, Explorer's Ring 4 and an experience lamp giving 10,000 xp in any skill above 50, can be claimed from Duke Horatio in Lumbridge Castle. The ring has all the bonuses of Explorers' ring 3. It also has one extra run restore charge and the 30 low alchemy charges have been replaced with 30 high alchemy charges. Previous explorers rings increased the chance of getting extra runes per rune essence from elemental runes by 10%. This ring increases the chance of getting extra runes per essence when crafting any runes by 15%. The combat bonuses for the ring have also been increased: Other Diaries With this update a small change was made to two other tasks in the Lumbridge & Draynor diaries. The beginner task Browse through Father Aereck collection of gravestones was swapped with the easy Get a replacement amulet of ghostspeak from Father Urnhey. This was because the beginner task required completion of Restless Ghost while the easy task only required the player only to have started it! Varrock Elite Diary This is the hardest diary in the Varrock area. It is members only. To start the diary, talk to Vannaka in Edgeville Dungeon. The tasks for the diary are listed below: Varrock Armour 4 The rewards for the Varrock elite diary can be claimed from King Roald in Varrock Palace. Players will also receive four experience lamps granting 50,000 xp in any skill over 85. They will also get Varrock Armour 4. As well as having all the same bonuses as Varrock Armour 3,the fourth armour increasing the chance of all monsters that can dropping a champion scroll. In addition, it allows players to buy up to 128 battlestaffs per day from Zaff and it unlocks 3 new buying/selling slots on the Grand Exchange only available to those who are wearing the armour. This armour also increases the chance of mining two ores for all types of ore and smithing two bars for all types of bar (now including Runite). The smelting bonus now also extends to all furnaces, not just the Edgeville one, and the chance of smithing bars into items faster has been increased as well. Finally, the new armour has improved combat bonuses: Falador Elite Diary This is the hardest diary in the Falador area. It is members only. To start the diary, talk to the Squire in White Knights' Castle. The tasks for the diary are listed below: Falador Shield 4 Upon completion of the elite Falador diary, the shield and four experience lamps granting 50,000 xp in any skill over 85 can be claimed from Sir Amik Varze in the White Knights' Castle. The shield has all the same bonuses as Falador shield 3 but with some added extras. The shield can restore 100% of your prayer points twice a day. It now also prevents damage from dragonfire. Also, wearing the shield decreases the time taken for crops to grow in the Falador area and reduces the chance of them being diseased. When wearing this shield, you are also allowed to take any items, including weapons and armour, onto Entrana. Finally, the combat bonuses of the fourth shield have been increased: Karamja Elite Diary This is the hardest diary in the Karamja area. It is members only. To start the diary, talk to a Jungle Forester in Kharazi Jungle. The tasks for the diary are listed below: Karamja Gloves 4 The reward for the elite Karamja diary - the gloves and four experience lamps granting 50,000 xp in any skill over 85 - can be obtained from Timfraku in Tai Bwo Wannai. It has all the same bonuses as the third gloves with some extra bonuses. The bonus in the Brimhaven Agility Arena for experience and tickets has been increased from 10% to 25% for these gloves and all charter ships to and from Karamja are quarter of the price while wearing the gloves. The gloves also allow access to a shady TzHaar merchant called TzHaar-Hur-Ak who will sell TokKul to the player for 18gp (15gp with the Ring of Charos) a piece. Despite making a loss of about 16gp per TokKul, this is the easiest and quickest way to obtain TokKul. Finally, the combat bonuses of the gloves have been improved: Seers' Village Elite Diary This is the hardest diary in the Seers' Village area. It is members only. To start the diary, talk to Sir Kay in Camelot. The tasks for the diary are listed below: Seers' Village Headband 4 The elite reward for the Seers' Village diary, Seers' Village Headband 4 and four experience lamps granting 50,000 xp in any skill over 85, can be obtained from King Arthur. It has all the other bonuses as the older headbands but with some upgraded and new features. The light source on the helm has been upgraded from level 3 to level 4 - the only very bright light source in game. The coal trucks will now carry 230 coal each. Instead of just applying to maple and regular logs, when wearing the headband, players will receive an experience bonus when woodcutting or firemaking anywhere on any tree. You can now also receive 250 noted flax from Geoffrey daily, increased chance of producing extra arrows or bolts when fletching, a boost of up to 5 prayer points at the Seers' Village altar and the price of enchanting mystic staves from Thormac is decreased for wearers to 15k. The combat bonuses from the headband have also been increased: Fremennik Elite Diary This is the hardest diary in the Fremennik Province area. It is members only. To start the diary, talk to Advisor Ghrim on Miscellania. The tasks for the diary are listed below: Sea Boots Sprinting With this update, all the boots were upgraded with a new ability - sprinting. Players wearing the boots can operate them to run substantially faster than they could normally. However, with sea boots 1, sprinting means run energy will train five times as fast as normal. With sea boots two, energy drain is four times as fast and with the third set of boots - the drain is only three times faster than usually. Fremennik Sea Boots 4 Four experience lamps giving 50,000xp lamps in any skill over 85 and the fourth pair of boots can be gained from Mawnis Burrowgar, King of Neitiznot, or King Gjuki Sorvott IV of Jatizso. The boots grant the player all the same abilities as the third boots but with upgraded bonuses and features. The sprint ability of the boots will now only drain twice as much run energy as usual, rather than the previous triple drain rate. The boots will allow players to sell flatpack furniture to Advisor Ghrim for 25% of the material price, rather than 10%. The remote charging of the lyre has also been improved so the amount of charges received is no less than normal. The combat stats of the boots have also been improved: